


You're my Sunshine

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, You're My Sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Prompt: Person A is holding Person B who is dying. Person B sings “You are my sunshine” to comfort Person A as they pass on.A/N: I don’t usually post pairings (as my blogname suggests, hahaha) but I was inspired and then challenged and it would be a waste not to share it.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 23





	You're my Sunshine

Trembling fingers reached for his cheeks, tracing away the tears that were leaping out of his eyes. A cool hand held his face, cupping it gently using up the last strength that the body still held. Familiar, loving, warm despite the lack of physical heat, _kind_. 

“Ssssh, it is alright,” Keith whispered, a wry smile on his face hiding the pain he was in. A ragged breath followed as he fluttered his eyes open once more, fighting against the drowsiness that was threatening to overtake him. His muscles protested and his vision was blurring, but he was fighting. He had to. One last time. 

How cruel fate was. How ironic the scenario. 

Counting the seconds Lance let his breath out through his mouth. One hand was applying pressure to the pouring wound, ugly and raw and sensitive and critical. His other arm cradled his friend, wrapped around the shoulder as Lance pulled Keith’s body closer to his own. An overwhelming desire to bury his face into Keith’s shoulder waved over, but the male fought against it knowing that every moment was precious. 

Words were escaping Lance and all he could think of was the time he had been cradled by the other. How long ago that seemed. How young they were. How clueless still and how far they have come since then. 

“You are my sunshine.”

Broken out of thought the Cuban grit his teeth together as he forced down the whimper that was threatening to escape. Silly Keith, so young, yet so hardened. Unfortunate Keith, having only known so little kindness in life. Weakened Keith, trying so hard to remain strong even as he was the one dying. Even now the male tried to be everything Lance needed and more. 

_“Haha! Keith is singing nursery rhymes!”_

_“S-shut up, it is the only song I know!”_

_“Awww, does Keith-boi need someone to sing him a lullaby?”_

The memory, along with Keith’s voice were comforting allowing Lance to finally regain his voice. Fingers tapping, counting the rhythm, the paladins exchanged one last rue smile before their voices joined together for the last line; 

**“Please don’t take my sunshine away.”**


End file.
